Ours
by scottishfae
Summary: Captain and first mate enjoy a heated moment to themselves. Zorro x Luffy - This is a BL/yaoi story, please be aware before reading. Other warnings are listed in my header.


_**Ours**_ || _scottishfae_

**ONE PIECE** || I do not own One Piece, nor do I make anything from this story.

**NC17** || PWP

**WARNINGS**|| This is a BL story. Gay sex, coarse language, badly written smut.

**PAIRINGS** || Zoro x Luffy

**SUMMARY** || Captain and first mate enjoy a heated moment to themselves.

_So this was originally part of the Holiday Writing Challenge, but I kind of got a bug over Christmas and after that everything was thrown off. I do want to finish the stories, at least the pairings I had scheduled, so I'm just going to post them as I get them done._

* * *

Outside the streets were filled drunken brawls and loud singing. The Saturnis holiday was a rowdy party where all laws were temporarily suspended for a week. The crew of the Sunny came across the small country at the beginning of the week when all the festivities had begun. The drinking had started almost at once and it was safe to say that only Chopper's constant concern was the reason alcohol poisoning hadn't affected many of the crew's drinkers.

Zoro wasn't among those that had to worry. His intake was so constant his own tolerance was high enough to buffer his body from the damage. Or so he claimed as he pushed the small doctor away from the bedroom he had rented for the night. "M'fine," he grunted. "Go away."

Chopper shifted from foot to foot for a moment before giving up. He couldn't meet the green-haired man in the eyes anyway. Zoro had answered the door absolutely nude and unashamed. The door was opened just enough for him to stand in the gap without sharing the rest of the room with Chopper at the door. A barrage of giggles from within was more than enough of a hint for the little doctor. He politely excused himself, still worried for the heavy drinker.

"Chopper was worried," the man occupying the only bed in the room voiced.

Zoro only grunted as he shut the door and locked it for good measure. He turned to the other naked man in the room and walked to him. Luffy was spread comfortably against the ugly, wool blanket spread over the double bed. They were both inebriated, only Chopper – and possibly Robin – weren't, but that didn't really matter. This was a state of their relationship often, and an act they were more than experts at performing together.

"Move over," Zoro said.

In a tangle of his own limbs, Luffy rolled until he was on the edge of the bed and giggling again. The green-haired man rolled his eyes and climbed on the bed himself. As soon as he was settled, he reached over and pulled Luffy to him. The younger man sighed as he was once again fully on the bed and resting against the muscular mass that was Zoro. They just sat there for quite while; Luffy slowly falling asleep against Zoro while said man slowly ran his hands over every inch of Luffy's body he could touch.

By the time soft touches had turned to heavy petting, both men had lost their buzz completely. Luffy's mouth was steadily sucking on the junction of Zoro's neck; his body curled up so the older man could gently stretch him. He didn't really need it – another way being rubber was really helpful. Zoro liked to be careful though, for once in his life, and still went through the process and applied generous amounts of lube.

Luffy was always in charge of the first penetration. He sat over Zoro carefully taking in his length until fully seated against the muscular man. Zoro's hands were gripping the thin hips kneading the flesh underneath it and grunting out semi-sweet nothings to the other man as they both adjusted to each other. It took moments and soon they were moving against each other with practice ease.

At first, Luffy set the pace. He leaned back slightly so he could put one hand behind him on the bed while the other gripped his own dripping erection. The propped hand allowed him better balance as he slowly moved up and down, occasionally twisting his hips. Zoro kept his grip on Luffy as he watched the young man, sometimes thrusting up into him as he descended causing a groan from both of them.

Zoro eventually tired of the Luffy's languid speed and hauled himself up. Pulling Luffy against him while he flipped them both, the landed with Luffy's back again the blanket, his legs wrapped around Zoro and his hips nestled against the other man's. The green-haired man gave Luffy a little smile and snort before he began pushing in and out. This was normal for the two, and Luffy adjusted to a quicker pace. Grunts and cries began filling up the room over the sound of flesh slapping together. Zoro leaned further over Luffy, pressing himself deeper into the man each time he pushed in.

"Fuck, Zoro," Luffy yelled, coming almost at once from the change of angle.

Zoro slowed down and waited for Luffy's mind to come back to him. "You okay?"

"Don't be stupid."

"Good, because we got a lot more of the night ahead of us, and so far, I'm winning."

Luffy laughed. "Actually, I think I am."

Zoro chuckled too, leaning down to capture the other's lips in a tender kiss. "Then I'll have to catch up then. Help me?"

Luffy lifted his arms in a long arc to wrap around Zoro's neck. One hand rested on his back while the other entangled into the short locks. "Guess I have to, you are my first mate, after all."

"That I am, my captain."

They met each other halfway in chaste kiss that quickly turned more passionate. Zoro sat back and let Luffy straddle him. "My turn," Zoro grunted as Luffy repositioned himself.

"My pleasure."

Zoro lifted a hand to gently hold Luffy's face. Another endearing smile flitted briefly over the swordsman's face.

"Ours."


End file.
